Last One Standing
by PygmyMoose
Summary: Strange deaths have been occurring all over the country and they all have a few things in common. The scent of Sulfur, strange weather, and that the deaths were all family members of yours. Finally after coming close, you run into two hunters that claim they ve started looking into it. SamxReader.
1. Chapter 1

It was weird to tell people that you worked as a dog washer at a pet store near your house. You would come home every day smelling of wet dog and broken dreams but you got to work with dogs. You loved dogs but you couldn`t have any because you step-mother was afraid of them.

You walked in late at night once again. Closing the door quietly, not trying to wake your parents. You climbed the stairs with your aching legs from standing all day. All you needed was a hot shower and some fresh pajamas.

You grabbed your pajamas off of your dresser and headed to the bathroom in the middle of the hall. You looked to the left where your parents` bedroom was. The door was slightly cracked and there was a light on. Your step mother must`ve been reading like she usually does when she can`t sleep. You shrugged and entered the big bathroom. It has a separate shower and bathtub. You decided on a nice bath, with bubbles even.

It didn`t take you long to turn on the radio on the lowest volume as you washed off the smell of wet dog. About ten minutes into the bath, you heard some moving outside the bathroom door then a simple knock. You quickly got out of the bath and dried off a little," Just a minute!"

You threw on your tank top and fluffy paw print pajama pants. You heard your step-mother step out of her room then a screamed followed. Heavy footsteps charged down the hall. You ran to the door and opened it up to see her being drug into the bedroom, kicking and screaming. The door slammed shut.

Struggling and screaming continued. You ran to the hall closet and grabbed a bat. You barged in the room in time to see her beheaded lying next to your father`s corpse. The killer had her back to you. Slowly, you processed what happened to your family. You screamed and ran down the stairs and out the open front door. The killer must`ve entered that way.

You take a right at the sidewalk and began sprinting down the street. It was raining pretty good outside but the only real thing going through your mind was the murder of your family and thanking yourself for doing track in high school. You didn`t stop at any of the houses on the way. What if no one answered and he caught up to you. You made it all the way to a motel about two blocks from your home. You started banging on random doors and praying that one of them opened.

You went to number twenty and started again until a really tall man with long hair answered. He looked really groggy. He must`ve been sleeping before you started banging on all the doors. He saw that you were very distressed and hysterical.

"Calm down, please." He quickly invited you in. You walked in and collapsed on the floor at the foot of one of the two beds. He quickly made his way to your side.

The man sitting on the other bed, also really groggy, sat up trying to get a better look at what was going on.

"What happened?" The man at your side asked you.

"Cops…" You gasped," Call the cops…"

The man that was sitting on the bed got closer to you," Why?"

"They`re dead," You managed to get out with a sob," It killed them."

The men looked at each other.

"Who?" The man on the bed asked.

You pushed yourself up off the floor weakly," I-it chopped off their heads."

The one next to you was now holding your left shoulder in attempt to comfort you. He got a few more details of the event out of you and called the police to the location of your house.

They were all at the scene of the crime. The guys you had run to were apparently FBI agents and decided to help look into the murder of your family. You waited in the back of the car while they were investigating. The police were questioning you through the open window of the big black boat of a car you were sitting in.

You answered as truthfully as you possibly could. You wish you could say that the questions of the police were the same as the FBI agents but that`s where they differed. Greatly. It seemed like awhile but they came back and got in the car.

"Well, that`s definitely weird." Said the one in the driver`s seat.

The taller one in the passenger seat looked at you," Hey, everything is going to be alright. We`re going to figure this out." He gave his best reassuring smile.

They drove you back to the motel they were staying at. They invited you in this time and pulled up a chair that sat in between the beds. They motioned for you to sit. You obey them, watching their tired expressions. You felt bad for waking them.

"Alright, I`m Dean and this is my brother Sam," Said the driver as he plopped down on the bed farthest from the door. Sam carefully sat on the other bed," We are known as the Winchester brothers."

You gave them a confused look," But you said that you were agent Brian Smi-"

"Yeah yeah," Dean cut you off," That was a lie," he rubbed his forehead.

"We are here to help still," Sam chimed in," We`ve been following a string of murders that have been going all around the states. Claims of sulfur smells and some strange whether."

You tilt your head then begin to think. It did smell weird when you left the bathroom…And it was thunder storming. You open your mouth as you remember small details about the murderer that set foot in your home. They both look at you expecting.

"The person had long black hair with purple tips. Her eyes were purple," You sat there thinking," Then they turned black."

They both looked at each other. Dean spoke, "Any specific things besides the purple and black hair?"

"She wore all black and white with hints of purple."

"Well Sammy, we`re dealing with a demon."

You jolt out of a slouch confused," A demon?"

Sam nodded then turned to his brother," Seems like a group effort. Some of the Murders are really close to each but not in the same states."

Timidly you raised your hand like you were in high school all over again. It took them a second before they noticed.

"Yeah?" They both said.

"Demons?"

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded," We`re hunters. We kill things like Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, etc.," He trailed off.

You took it in for a sec," An about these other murders…Anything in common?"

Sam dawned a quick nervous look before saying," You were related to all of them."

Breathing deeply, you fiddle with the hem of your tank top," Really?"

Sam nodded," We have a heavenly friend working on it as well."

"Speaking of Cas, Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we should just capture a demon. We can`t always call Cas to do our dirty work," Sam proposed the idea to his brother.

"That`s an idea. We`ll carry that out tomorrow night but for right now we need some rest and we`ll see what Cas has in the morning for us."

"Sounds good," Sam got up his eyes landed on you sympathetically," We`ll go get you some of your clothes in the morning." You nodded then he kindly offered you his bed. You turned it down. You caused them enough trouble. They were going to help you but you wanted to make it as easy for them as possible.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

You woke up to Sam lightly shaking you. You get up and stretch. They were packing up their stuff and getting ready to head out. You followed them out to the car then got in the backseat. They both got in. Dean turned on the car and then turned up the tunes. Sam turned them back down, earning an upset look from Dean.

"We`re going to go get your stuff first then we`ll go get breakfast."

"We decided that you`ll be coming with us. Danger is sure to follow if it`s targeting your family line. So get all the important things and bring them out to the car," Dean put the car in motion.

"Wait. Won`t they still be closing off my house for the crime scene?"

Sam flashed you his FBI badge and smiled. You smiled back, if that`s what you can call the face you made at him. Good thing he didn`t see it because he looked back at the road. This was horrible. 'Demons' are taking out your family. For what reason, you have no idea. You kind of just hugged yourself in the backseat of the car.

You pulled up in your driveway. Dean parks and you all get out and head inside. The familiar setting was so inviting and warm but you know the events that unfolded last night. Holding back the tears, you went upstairs to your room. They followed but once you got to the door you froze. At this moment you realized that your room looked like a teenaged girl`s room. For God`s sake (Y/N), you were 30 years old. Then you thought about the other thing. 30 years old and living with your parents. Embarrassing.

"Why don`t you guys wait here?" You smiled. They nodded as you slipped into your room quickly

Ok, so the whole living with your parents thing can be explained. You were kicked out of your boyfriend`s place when you found him cheating on you with your cousin. You huff and go to your closet and pull out your shorts and your waving cat t-shirt. You took out a cute flannel you had and tied it around your waist. To top it all off, you put on your short black boots with the spikes. It made for a cute outfit.

Sam and Dean were just waiting outside of the bedroom door for her to grab her things. He and Dean turned to see the taped off room where the murders happened. Dean`s chest rose and fell heavily. That caught Sam`s attention.

"What`s the matter, Dean?"

"It must suck."

"Hmm?"

"Demons hunting down all your blood relatives and close friends even and taking them out. Even if she didn`t know them, now she knows that they are being targeted and has really no one to turn to."

You froze before grabbing the door knob. Dean was right. Your family was being wiped out slowly. Your normal life was coming to an end… Or at least it was normal for you with having no friends or any real connections besides the one you had with your mother before she was put in the hospital where she died.

You took one last look at your room. This was it. The home that didn`t really feel like taking you in. You felt bad the way it ended but you did wish you weren`t around your step-mother and your father.

Your father had been cheating on your mother back when you were eight years old. He left both you and your mother to fend for yourselves. Your mother honestly did the best she could but you resented both her and your father for not being able to work it out the way you thought families were supposed to.

At that age, you were in love with the thought of having someone so close that you lasted together forever. The thought of being married and having a family was always in your mind growing up. You thought it would be nice until you started to overhear the arguments that your parents had been having for months.

When you learned that your father, the man that claimed to love your mother, had been cheating. You lost it. The next day they had asked why you were so quiet at breakfast. You put your spoon down calmly then really gave them a piece of your eight year old mind.

They were shocked that you knew what was going on. They tried to lie to you and tell you it was a dream but you weren`t dumb. You were always smart. Even when you told them that you knew it was the truth, they continued to lie. You believed that they were actually starting to think what they were saying was real, so you just stopped talking. You got up from the breakfast table and ran away. You hid in a creek that was by your house.

When you got back to the house, your father had gone away with that whore that he claimed to love more than the woman he vowed to stay with for the rest of his life. All his stuff. Missing, gone, nowhere to be seen while your mother was in the kitchen cooking. She turned around with a wonderful glowing smile on her face. She didn`t look hurt but with the way that she was yelling at him the night before said completely different. She thought she had to be strong for you but in the end, you had to be strong for her.

It wasn`t said anywhere that you and your mother would not speak of your father, it just simply happened. The thought of him made you sick when you were a child and when you were growing up and you believed the same for her. It was a silent agreement that your father was not something that would happen in that house for any reason.

After the departure of your father, you did well like you usually did in school but you stopped speaking. You had nothing to say to anyone because you felt that one of the closest people to you had betrayed you and left you and a person you cared for dearly, to rot. You realized that most people were this way and didn`t care to forge any close friendships with anyone else in fear that they would leave or cause you harm in any way.

You were especially unhappy at your mother`s passing because you had to live with the one you couldn`t stand and the whore he was cheating with. The woman was nice enough but you still hated her for helping him taint what your mother and father had. It wasn`t all her fault though. He did slip his ring off when he left the house so it could`ve been an honest mistake.

It was when you heard a slight knock at the door, you realized you had some tears coming down your face. You wiped them away quickly then rushed to your bookcase. You removed your copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird _and open the cover. Five hundred dollars fell out. You folded it up and put it in your front pocket. You quickly scooped up your favorite books, throwing them in the bag then quickly making your way to the door.

The door opened and she sadly came out of her room. Sam felt bad that it all happened so fast. He felt that you were still trying to accept. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up from where she her vision was fixed. On her parents` door.

You saw his eyebrows go up slightly, asking if you were ok. You took a deep breath then put on one of the most genuine smiles you could at the time. He gave a small smirk as if he was happy to see you trying but there was sadness in his eyes. You weren`t fooling him.

Your gaze slowly went down as Sam turned to listen to what Dean was saying. You just weren`t really interested in anything right now. From the corner of your eye, Dean headed down the stairs. Sam followed. That was your cue to go to the car.

You all stood outside a diner while Dean chatted away on his phone to a person named Cas. That person was going to meet us at the diner. Dean said that this Cas person had found something on this whole murder spree that these demons were doing.

"Dean. Sam." A monotone voice made you jump right out of your thoughts. You turn around to see a man with piercing blue eyes, a trench coat, and black hair. He looked from Dean to you and studied you carefully.

"So you must be (Y/N). I`ve heard about you from both the Winchesters and demons."

His eyes were burning holes into your existence. He didn`t seem to like you very much. Dean motioned us into the diner.

He managed to get you a booth far from everyone so you could discuss the important matters that were your fate. Cas made it clear that he was uncomfortable sitting next to you, so him and Sam swapped spots.

"So what do you have for us, Cas?" Dean asked as he looked through the menu.

Cas was staring directly at you then he opened his mouth," I`m sorry if it seems that I may not like you. I`m just being cautious."

"Cautious about what, dude? She`s pretty harmless and quiet." Dean looked from his menu to Cas.

"Yeah. She hasn`t been much trouble at all." Sam found what he had wanted and closed the menu.

"Well, she is…" He hesitated for a moment as your eyes found his, curious to learn something new about yourself, "She`s half demon."

That earned a menu drop from Dean. Sam`s jaw tightened, not really knowing how to react. Your eyes were wide then they quickly dropped to the table. You were searching it like it had all the answers that you needed.

"I feel bad for making you uncomfortable when we first got here. It is something that you cannot control and it is unfair of me to judge your character by your lineage. From what I hear, you`re a very nice person with a tragic history."

You look back at him, begging him with your eyes to not reveal any more about the past. Your past was kind of shitty. Well, saying 'kind of shitty' is a nice way of putting it. Cas took notice at your silent request and changed the subject.

"We`ve encountered half demons before. They have great power and can be quite useful when the half demons know how to use it. I`ve heard from many others that your powers are still sleeping within you though. With them to be dormant for so long, anything could really trigger the power hiding in you."

At this time, the waitress made her way to us, taking your guys` orders. You started shifting uncomfortably as all eyes were on you when the waitress left. You scooted farther away from Sam and closer to the wall. If you weren`t being block in by the brick wall of a man, you would`ve made a run for it or at least you`d like to think that you would`ve made a run for it and had the ability to protect yourself from the shit storm that was heading your way.

You could feel the tension now that the bomb had been dropped. Demons were looking for the power that is sleeping in you. Great. You kept catching Sam taking side glances at you. Cas wasn`t even trying to be sneaky about it.

"It really throws us off, your family line," He finally said," Your family had many great hunters in it."

"Wait." You jumped at the sound of your own voice. You felt that it has been too long since you had spoken," If I`m half demon…"

"Your mother was a human, no doubt." Cas helped you piece it together.

"But my father was a human too," You stated.

"That is where you are wrong. Your father was indeed a demon. He is being held in the pits of Hell as we speak."

You bit your lip. Your mother was also a cheater. That was the only explanation unless she had married the guy you thought was your father after she had gotten pregnant. That just didn`t seem right. It wasn`t making any sense to you. Cas` eyes had apologies in them. He knew it was a hard life for you. It`s like he read a whole book on your life up until this point. How did he know so much?

"Your mother was unfaithful to the man that she was committed to. I know how you feel about that and I`m sorry."

You were now sensing sympathy in Cas` voice. The Winchesters just sat there and took it all in. Maybe they were thinking that you were an abomination. That you needed to be hunted like the other things that they told you they kill for the safety of humans. This was horrible. You were losing everything and learning that it was all a lie. Your eight year old self seemed to have it all figured out.

Sam`s hand came to rest on your wrist as you fiddled with your silverware mindlessly. Your chest started to feel heavy as you fought back the tears that began to fall. You don`t understand why you did it but you leaned on Sam`s shoulder. He tensed a moment then relaxed. He let you stay like that.


	3. Power Revealed

The sun was setting by the time you got to the place they called home. You followed Sam and Dean to a room near theirs. They began to clear out all the junk that wasn`t needed so you could make yourself at home. Cas stayed by your side. He wasn`t as bad as you originally thought. He was only trying to help and that in your mind was good enough.

"Sorry, it might be a little dusty. We don`t really use a lot of these rooms for other than storage," Dean said as he made his way through the door with a big box.

"It`s fine," You said quietly," T-thank you," You stuttered out.

Dean patted your head with a smile and went further down the hall to what you assumed was his room. Sam said you`re welcome. He stayed there for a second, just watching as you entered the room and began to put your books away. He sat down on the bed behind you, just patiently watching how shaky and slow you were being. He saw that you were scared and he didn`t expect any less from you. You lead a non-supernatural life and then one day you`re being chased by demons because you are a half demon with great untold powers. Sam just sat there, lost in his own thoughts.

You picked up three and tried to think of what order you`d wanted to put them in. You backed up without looking back and tried to sit on the bed but when your butt made contact with Sam`s right thigh, you yelped and dropped the books. He jumped up and grabbed your shoulders, thinking you were going to fall.

You turned around," I-I`m so sorry I had no idea you were there," you said trembling even worse than you had been before.

"No, no. I`m sorry, I should`ve told you that I was here."

You put your right hand on your chest and exhale, calming yourself. He was chuckling, his hands still on your shoulders. Taking notice he removes them quickly. He seemed kind of nervous for whatever reason. Maybe it`s because you had these spooky-scary powers that could wake up any moment. You gave him a sweet smile then you bent down to pick up the books you dropped.

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked. You stood back up with the books in your hands. You thought for a moment then it came to your mind.

"Do you guys have a spare radio? I usually go to bed listening to music," hoping that you didn`t sound too needy.

"Actually, I think we do. Let me go check," He turns around and leaves.

You dust off the desk and start lining up your books. After you were satisfied with the order they were in, you went to your duffle bags and began to put your clothes in the dresser. Reaching back into one of your bags, you grab the ten cds that you brought and set them on top of the dresser.

Sam returned with a cd player," We had one," He sets it on the dresser.

"Thanks," You smile at him softly. He reaches over and grabs your cds to see what they might be.

"Arctic Monkeys, Coldplay, Kings of Leon, The Killers, The Wombats," He trailed off, nodding.

"Sooo… What`s the game plan for tomorrow?"

He looked up at you," Well, we`re going to be relaxing for a few days actually. Before we met you, we were out on the road for two weeks trying to track the demons down but now that we have you, I assume they`ll just come after us," He set the cds back where they were.

He honestly felt like he was being super annoying just hanging around you like that. On the outside, it didn`t seem that you minded. It seemed like you actually kind of enjoyed his company. Maybe it was helping you with your current situation.

"Oh! Hey! Um, is it cool if I take a shower?" You chimed.

"Yeah, it`s actually just down the hall to the left," He pointed," I should probably let you be so you can settle in," He smiled.

You some clothes out of the dresser," Thanks…Sam?"

He nodded," Yeah, that`s me."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. Didn`t want to call you some other name…like Shuan… or something along those lines."

You watched as the smile still graced his face. He was pretty adorable. He was trying to make you feel comfortable and you really appreciated that. He waved at you then left down the hall to his room.

A few days had passed as you made yourself comfortable. The Winchesters were pretty cool and they acted like normal people despite their occupations. They even involved you in conversations and asked for your opinions on things. It was weird to you to have people who actually involved you and cared what you had to say.

"Well, relax time is over!" Dean said," We have a Vampire nest we need to get rid of."

Sam was already on it, checking reports on disappearances. It hit you. What were you going to be doing while they were hunting? Were you just going to sit here and wait. You must`ve had a questioning look on your face because Dean started talking directly to you.

"You are coming with us."

Sam stopped his typing and looked up," She is?"

"Yeah, We can`t just leave her here like a sitting duck so demons can find her."

"But I safely assume she`s never been hunting before."

"I`ve never even killed a bug," You chime in.

"Look, I just don`t like the idea that you`d be pretty far from us, not knowing how to handle yourself," Dean leaned forward in his chair," You don`t have to fight, you can stay at the motel. I just don`t want to get a call or something while we`re in another state saying that you are in trouble and need help."

"I guess you`re right on that one," Sam said," Sitting in a motel doesn`t seem that dangerous."

"Provide her with devil`s traps and holy water and she should be good."

"Give her the knife too, just in case?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I think she`ll be fine," Dean nodded with a smile," We leave in an hour," He gets up and goes to grab his things.

Many hours had passed and it was now midnight. The boys had told you to stay in the car as they took care of the vampires in the abandoned factory. Things didn`t go as planned. The motel room was trashed when you guys came back from a diner. They didn`t feel right leaving you there… So they left you in the car outside of the battle area. You were nervous and there was no doubting that.

You heard a thunk on the top of the car. Someone was walking on top of the car? A few minutes of silence then a hand busted through the rolled up window, grabbing you by your throat. Struggling against it, you then brought the knife up and stabbed the thing`s wrist. A yelp of pain then it jumped off the car.

Dean was going to be pissed about any more damage coming to his car. Sam had told you that this car was one of Dean`s favorite things. Thinking back on that quickly, you opened the door and got out. The person was just holding their wrist then they started licking the blood off. They looked up at you with a creepy smile then it bared it`s fangs.

The fangs were unlike what you had read in many books. Sam had told you that a majority of things in vampire books or movies about stakes and garlic being their weaknesses were not real. Even if they were, Sam and Dean had only prepared you for demons, not vampires.

The vampire lunged as you were lost in your thoughts. He grabbed you by the throat once more and slammed you on the trunk of the Impala. He grabbed the knife with the other hand and stabbed the Impala above your head. Now you were weaponless and trapped.

He brought up the wrist that you had stabbed to your mouth and rubbed it over your lips. You remember Dean saying to never let the blood get in your mouth or it would turn you into a vampire. You bit down on the inside of your lip to keep your mouth from opening. As much as you tried to wriggle away, you couldn`t.

The vamp stopped suddenly, a light started to pour from his mouth and eyes. The body fell to reveal the one the brothers called the angel of the lord, Castiel. You got up on your elbows and watched as Cas moved the body aside so he could get to you. You were about to open your mouth to say thank you but you remembered that the blood was still dripping down your mouth. You wiped it away with your sleeve. It left a dark red tint on your skin where the blood was.

"Thank you, Cas."

He nodded," We should go help them. The nest is pretty big."

Although you almost just got vampified, you snatched the knife and rushed to Cas. He then teleported you two near a battle area. You heard the boys attacking. You and Cas ran hurriedly to the sounds. They had their backs against a wall while surrounded by at least 15 other vampires. They both looked like they sustained a good amount of damage.

Cas began taking some of them out while you ran over to the boys. Dean looked to you shocked. You put a finger to his mouth as he was about to say something. You didn`t want to draw the attention of the vampires. He lightly elbowed Sam in his right arm to get his attention. He looked over to see you. You motioned for them to get out of the middle.

You moved to the middle of them and pushed Dean to the way you came from. A vampire lunged for Sam. Quickly you shoved him out of the way and caught the vampire instead, slamming you against the wall. It was ready to rip your throat out. Sam tried to get up and help you. From the corner of your eye, you saw Dean trying to get to you faster.

"Guys, leave her be!" Cas commanded as he destroyed a vampire.

You wondered why he said that until you hand came up and gripped the vampire`s. Your right hand came up with electricity pulsing into a blade. For that split second you remembered the boys told you to behead the vampire to kill it. You swung your right hand quickly past it`s throat. For a moment it looked like it had done nothing until the body released you and stumbled backwards.

Everything was now frozen around you. They all just watched as the creature`s head rolled off its body. The electrical blade turned into a plain ball of energy. Then and there you knew what to do. You held out your hand and simply willed the creatures to be decapitated. The lightning jumped from your hands and did the work.

Cas seemed to know what was going to happen. The boys were surprised. Your hands crossed your chest and grabbed the opposite shoulders as you slid down the wall. The corpses lay all around you. They reminded you of not only the horrible sight that happened only a week ago but it also reminded you that you did this. You had horrifying powers.

Sam sat upright on the ground and slowly crawled over to you. He placed a hand on your shoulder. He saw the fear that took place in your eyes as your chest began to rise and fall in a rapid manner. Dean was now making his way to you slowly, trying not to alarm you and risk it. He didn`t want to be like one of the many vampires that you killed in a single sweep.

Tears began to gush from your eyes as you hugged yourself tighter. You brought your knees up and hugged them. Whimpering noises came from you no matter how much you fought to keep quiet. You were really a monster. You didn`t want to be the half demon Cas had told you that you were. But you had no choice in the matter. What your mother had done was done and you were paying for it.

"(Y/N)?" Sam called to you gently, rubbing your shoulder.

Dean was now on your right giving you a good look to make sure you weren`t hurt but with you all scrunched up like that, It was no use. He would just have to check later.

"That is just the tip of the iceberg, (Y/N). Half demon powers are great can vary depending on the individual," Cas was now kneeling in front of you," There`s more power hidden in you. I know it seems scary but you`re in control. The only thing that can turn it into something evil, is you."


End file.
